We Should Kiss
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Green was fidgeting. For whatever reason, Red was just sitting there on the couch, staring at him with those crimson eyes. It was starting to creep him out, honestly. What was wrong with him? Did his batteries die, or did his frozen brain finally thaw...what's wrong with Red! Namelessshipping, Originalshipping


Green was fidgeting. For whatever reason, Red was just sitting there on the couch, _staring_ at him with those crimson eyes. It was starting to creep him out, honestly. Red was usually the one to avoid eye contact since it was a signal to start a battle and that seemed to be what the champion always thought about. _Oh great, now he's getting up!_ Green panicked.

Red strode across their shared apartment and stooped down in front of Green, who was on his laptop in his big one-and-a-half sized chair. For a moment, Red just sat there _staring_ again at Green, who was sweating profusely. Within five minutes, Red had blinked 6 times…that wasn't normal, right?

"Wh-what's wrong, Red?" Green stuttered. _Shit!_ He internally slapped himself for letting the nerves get to him.

It seemed like Red was again going to just sit there and stare, but his mouth slowly started to open and Green was practically on the edge of his seat to hear what was so important that Red was acting so _damn weird_. "We should kiss," were the only words to exit his lips. He fell onto his bottom, unable to continue sitting like a Noctowl.

Somehow, Green's heartbeat increased even more. He was pretty sure that Red could hear it at this point. "Did you just say…what I think you just said?" he asked slowly, still processing what his best friend had said.

Red nodded almost eagerly, "We should kiss," he said again. The champ could feel his ears start to burn slightly. That was a very difficult thing for him to say since it was almost a confession of the quite huge crush he'd had on the other boy for some time. All he could hope for now was a 'yes' from Green.

"Wh-why do you wanna kiss?" Green asked, slipping off the chair onto the floor.

Red shrugged, averting his gaze to focus on pokemon food on their carpeting. He picked at the gray carpeting, twisting pieces of it between his fingers. It wasn't easy to ask for the kiss, it'd be even worse to explain it. "Just wanna…" Red answered finally. He could see how brightly Green was burning, which was kind of cute; Green's neck, entire face, and ears were all a bright pink. There was no hiding how embarrassed the situation made him, so Red suggested they just forget he said that.

"No," Green jumped when Red made to get up. He grabbed the champ's wrist and tugged him back onto the floor. "No, we should if you want to so much…"

Red sat to face Green and they both crossed their legs, looking at each other's eyes nervously. "This is awkward," Green snickered, trying to lighten the air any way he could. Red nodded but still smiled.

Green took a big a breath then started leaning toward Red. "R-Ready?" he stuttered. Red nodded and closed the distance between them. Green's breath hitched and his hands froze in the air with no really place to go, so they went to Red's hair. Almost as quick as it was initiated, it was over, though. "That's it?" Green chuckled, twirling a piece of Red's hair between his fingers. The other boy's forehead was against his so it was harder to see the eyeroll but it was still noticeable. "I'm just saying, you made a big deal of it, I thought you were gonna eat my face off or something…"

"You want me to…?" Red asked, confused by Green's nervous rambling.

"N-not really," Green answered. "So, you gonna tell me why you wanted to kiss so bad, then only did that?"

Red took a deep breath, moving his forehead from Green's to Green's shoulder. "I…I love you, Green…" he mumbled. He felt arms go around him and looked up to see soft viridian eyes looking into his.

"I love you, too…" Green whispered. He kissed the top of Red's head and rubbed his back, "Except when you stare at me like there's a demon on my shoulder or something…then I just want to smack you," he teased.

Red rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile. It turned out he was being a little ridiculous to think that Green didn't like him. "I love you…" he said again.

"I know, I love you too," Green said again. "I also love pizza; we should order one."

"Agreed."


End file.
